One known carrying device comprises a frame with a removable arched extender and a wheel pair (Patent No. RV 2040196, “Backpack,” A45F4/02, filed 25 Jul. 1995). The disadvantage of this backpack is that its wheels have a fixed line of support which cause adverse effects when transporting loads with a different center of gravity. In addition, the wheels become dirty and may stain clothing.
Another known device, which has a tubular frame consisting of props and crossbars, a holder, a pair of wheels also exists (Patent RU 2301756 “Convertible travel device” B62B1/12, A45F4/00, 27 Jun. 2017). The disadvantages of this design are as follows: unnecessary rigidity and strength of the structure, wheel design, inconvenient adjustment of the position of a center of gravity, lack of shock absorption and fixings make it inadaptable to urban terrain as well as long hikes over rougher terrain.
The present invention increases adaptability, convenience, and efficiency of use by altering the design of the frame and the wheels for greater utility, as described hereinafter.